huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrad
Jarrad is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Jarrad began Survivor: Australia II on the pink Samatau tribe. He quickly formed an alliance of five with Peter, Tessa, A.K. and Anneliese. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, Jarrad's alliance were considering voting for either Tara or Ziggy. However, when they were told of a plan concoted by Ziggy to get rid of Tessa, the alliance voted her out. Although Jarrad saw the rest of his five talk to each other and form smaller bonds, he didn't and felt it was important to keep the alliance as a whole strong. When Samatau lost the second time, Jarrad was planning on voting for Tara. This soon changed when Anneliese told her alliance of Peter planning on flipping. At tribal council, Jarrad and his smaller alliance of four blindsided Peter. On Day 9, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. The Samatau Four decided that Locky was the next target and wanted to finally split up his partnership with Tara. Locky and Tara approached Jarrad and Tessa during this time and questioned them about how Anneliese knew about Peter's flipping, implying that she was also untrustworthy. At tribal council, A.K. and Anneliese voted for Locky but Jarrad and Tessa flipped, eliminating Anneliese. However, this vote was a mock vote and Anneliese got to pick another person that would join her at Asaga. She chose A.K, whilst Jarrad was joined by Michelle, Henry and Jacqui on the new Samatau. With three new members, Jarrad wanted to have a better say in votes compared to the rigidity of his alliances earlier in the game. Seeing a trio forming with Locky, Henry and Jacqui, Jarrad brought a now ally less Tara into his new alliance with Tessa and Michelle. The new Samatau was just as weak as the first incarnation, losing the first immunity challenge. His alliance saw the boys as physical assets to the tribe, which left Jacqui as the scapegoat. This choice was beneficial to them too because they saw that Jacqui and Henry's duo was much more powerful than originally anticipated. When it came to the vote, Jarrad voted with his four for Jacqui. Samatau lost the following challenge as well, where the alliance planned on confusing Locky and Henry so much that they did not need to consider playing a Hidden Immunity Idol. At tribal council, Jarrad' s group voted out Henry with an idol in his pocket. After winning their first immunity challenge ever, Jarrad and his alliance made it to the merge on Day 17. Although he blindsided Anneliese at the mock vote, the pair made amends because they trusted each other to a greater degree. Jarrad's post-switch Samatau alliance with Michelle, Tara and Tessa joined forces with Anneliese's group of Odette and A.K, as well as lone wolf Locky. By winning the first individual immunity challenge, Jarrad felt it was important to get rid of some original Asagans by splitting the votes between Sarah and Jericho in case an idol was played. This move was successful and Sarah was voted out. Jarrad didn't really make further connections with the new players of the merged tribe and relied heavily on conversations made in group situations and by other players. This isolated the original Asaga members, who felt Jarrad was unwilling to work with them. At tribal council, he, A.K. and Tessa voted for Odette but the rest of the tribe made Jarrad the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jericho to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways